


Pillow

by sparklespiff



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeez, the prompt isn't clean enough for me to use it as a summary, so I'm going to quote it selectively.  "The one where Taichi falls asleep at Jin's house while watching movies and curls all up on him" and "well, Dan is sort of using him as a teddybear type figure and murmuring 'Desu' under his breath kinda sorta against Jin's neck" and um, that leads to things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shikishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shikishi).



> For [shikishi](http://shikishi.livejournal.com/). Idea is hers, I am writing this for her, she is to blame completely for this. I just wrote it. Unbeta'd.

  
Akutsu isn't a stranger to boners. They happen at nightclubs, or when some hot chick's got her tits in his face, or when he's watching porn. They should _not_ happen when he's sitting on his couch with the Lion King on and fucking Dan Taichi asleep in his lap.

He's not sure how it happened, exactly; they'd started off on opposite ends of the couch—or at least as far as Dan's adoration would allow—but somewhere around Simba running off into the wilderness, Dan had made his way over to Akutsu's side and then started encroaching on Akutsu's personal space, like some snuggling weed, arm and leg until Dan was on top of him and breathing on his neck.

It shouldn't be sexy, it shouldn't, because Dan's a kid, and a _boy_, and Akutsu isn't into that shota thing, he isn't, and Dan's stupid big innocent eyes aren't even open. But the thing is, he _moves_ in his sleep, shifting just enough to put the good kind of pressure on Akutsu's crotch and Akutsu's only human, damn it.

So now Akutsu is stuck here with a hard-on and a lapful of Dan Taichi, who mumbles in his sleep, stuff Akutsu can't really make out, except he thinks he hears "Akutsu-sempai" a lot, and "desu." It's too sweet, Akutsu thinks, and any normal, sane, healthy person would be thinking of happy things like kittens and puppies and finding it childish and cute, but no, apparently being a juvenile delinquent isn't enough for Akutsu Jin, he has to be a twisted sexual deviant too, because all he can think about is how he wants to kiss the kid and maybe throw him down on the couch and—

Fuck. Is Dan kissing his neck? Akutsu reminds himself that the kid doesn't know what he's doing, that he's sleeping, probably dreaming about licking a lollipop or something and fuck, fuck, _fuck_, imagining that isn't helping and Akutsu needs to get away _now_, before Dan wakes up or he comes in his pants and then Dan wakes up—in any case it is imperative that Dan _not wake up_ and why the hell had he agreed to watch the fucking Lion King anyway? Clearly anything that does not involve setting fire to buildings only leads to trouble. Akutsu makes a mental note to remember this the next time Dan turns those eyes on him—and Dan's shifting again and Akutsu needs to move _now_ because it's getting to be too much.

It's hard work and there's a scary moment where Akutsu's afraid Dan might be waking but he manages to replace himself with a pile of pillows so he's standing and Dan's still asleep on the couch. Dan's kind of cute, sleeping on the pillows, and if Akutsu were anyone else, anyone more wholesome or something, he'd stay and watch, but he's Akutsu Jin and way too badass to watch some kid drooling on the couch, and besides, there's still the matter of the inconvenient tightness in his pants to be taken care of.

He's almost out of the room when he hears a soft, "Akutsu-sempai..." but when he turns around Dan's still asleep.

He practically runs to the bathroom and closes the door without bothering to lock it and soon he's got his pants down and his hand around his cock and he's trying to picture some girl with big breasts and red lipstick but all that's coming to mind is the kid and, "Akutsu-sempai, Akutsu-sempai, Akutsu-sempai." Dan's voice sounds so real that Akutsu lets himself go with it, and soon he's coming, hot all over his hand, and if he says, "Taichi," well. Nobody's around to hear anyway.

Then he turns his head and realizes Dan is actually standing there.

"Fuck."


End file.
